Baby It's Cold Outside
by my-hero-mizzy
Summary: Just a little tidbit written for the Niles/CC Christmas Calendar.


**Disclaimer... As much as I wish that they are mine, unfortunately they are not. The words in Italics come from the song "Baby It's Cold Outside." I do not own these lyrics. All credit for this song goes to Frank Loesser.**

**Baby It's Cold Outside**

Layers of snow lined the outside of the window sill as a layer of thick frost lined the glass. The snow had been falling for hours as Niles tried to envelope CC in his arms even further subconsciously in his sleep. Two months, it had taken him to finally get her to spend the night with him. Two months since they finally took the plunge.

They were cautious and she was timid. He knew that she wouldn't want to jump right into a relationship. Time and time again she had been hurt by the men that were supposed to care for her. And time and time again she turned to other forms of self help before finally giving up on trying all together. And yet here she was tangled up in the blankets with him in a mess of limbs around each other. Her head was perfectly placed in the crook of his neck, as she tried to snuggle in further.

He waited to make this night special. With the Sheffield's conveniently vacationing elsewhere, it was the perfect opportunity.

Part of him originally thought that she wouldn't want to wait, that maybe she felt the same way about him that he felt about her for years. Perhaps that gave her even more of a reason to wait until the time was right. He was mistaken however on the chilly October evening when he finally had the courage to lay his heart on the line for her. He had never been quite so nervous in his entire life but everything changed when she agreed to meet him at the cozy little place across town for lunch. She didn't joke or act like she was simply yanking his chain, she accepted with a light smile gracing her face and a sparkle in her eyes that made his heart pound just by looking at her.

She must have realized how happy she made him despite the years of put downs, zingers and wise cracks because she never complained when he lifted her hand to his lips for a gentle kiss before exiting the room.

Dinners, movies, ice skating, dancing and cozy nights on the couch in front of the fire place had been found on their agenda over the past few months. There was something about the way her face lit up when he surprised her by going out of his way to bring her lunch to the theater in the middle of the day. Or the times when she worked late at the theater and would come home to find him wait outside of door with flowers and dinner.

They met at her place most of the time in order to avoid secret being exposed. At the end of each of their evenings together, she would walk him to the door and kiss him senselessly goodbye. He never once asked to stay the night. When she was ready she would tell him, although she knew that he wondered when the time would come. The longer he waited to be with her, the more serious about this she knew he was about their relationship, not that she really needed to test him anyways. She had been hurt time and time again but this time was different. This time it was Niles, the one man that knew her inside and out. The one man she feared to completely open up to in the case that he were to use that information against her. Slowly but surely though, he was convincing her that he was nothing but genuine, that she meant more to him than just a quick roll in the sheets.

This led them to tonight, just a few days before Christmas. Up until today the mansion had yet to be decorated as Niles vowed that he would even think about touching a string of lights or garland while the Sheffields were out. Mistletoe on the other hand was something he could live with. CC spent the morning at the spa pampering herself or so she thought until she found out that her treatments were already paid for. When she arrived at the mansion shortly after six pm, the mansion was pristinely decorated just like every other holiday season in the Sheffield him.

"Niles!" She bellowed as she enter the mansion. When she didn't get a reply she called again, "Dust Buster!"

It wasn't like him to not answer but the sound of Christmas music coming from the kitchen. The next song started and she grinned evilly as the classic song came on the radio and she looked down at what she was wearing.

"_I really can't stay_?" She sang along softly to not spook him.

"_Baby its' cold outside." _She heard him sing in response and couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle_. _

She pushed open the kitchen door and continued to sing. "_I gotta go away." _

He looked up from where he was chopping vegetables to see her enter the kitchen and his eyes bulged out as he showed his approval for what she was wearing. _"Baby it's cold outside." _

He was certain that she was trying to kill him. She sexily sauntered over to the island just across from him. She was wearing a smooth low cut, long sleeved, red dress that stopped a few inches above her knees. A black belt adorned her middle and her feet were covered in tall black leather boots. Her hair was down and curled and her makeup was perfect.

"_This evening has been"_

"_Been hoping that you'd drop by." _She leaned over the counter and he got a full view of her ample cleavage and he gulped. He had a feeling where this was going so the knife was safely put into the otherwise empty sink to his right.

"_So very nice." _She grabbed his tie and pulled him in for a steamy, breath taking kiss. He couldn't get enough of her. Sure they had kissed in their time together but nothing had gotten this heated, he didn't want to push it. No matter little they had gotten, it didn't keep him from having to take a cold shower after every one of his visits.

He pulled her around the counter until she was flush against his chest. Her mouth was practically glued to his as she pulled him in again. With one hand, he swept the cutting board and all of its contents into the sink without ever breaking contact with her. Their tongues clashed in a battle of the fittest until the challenge became too much.

She broke the kiss but looked at him hungrily.

"Niles, what are you -" She shrieked, as he lifted her up to place her on the counter but he instantly covered her mouth with his as his hands began to wander along her gracious curves.

Her hands however were working their magic on the buttons of his cheesy Christmas sweater. He shook the sweater loose as she popped open the last button. He began to plant kisses down her jaw and neckline eventually reaching the plunging neckline of her dress.

"Mmmmm, Niles." She hummed in response as he kissed along the edge of her dress. The sultriness in her voice alone turned him on just as much as her kissing him senseless had. His hands began to skim her thighs just under the edge of her dress as he started to slyly slide the edge upward. Upwards and upwards the edge went and gently leaned her back against the counter.

"Wait," she said almost breathlessly as she pushed back against his strong muscled chest. "Not here." He nodded and helped her down from the counter. She gave him a sultry come hither look as she pulled on his hand and led him up the back stairs.

The veggies were left in the sink and Christmas music sounded through the kitchen.

As the moon broke between the clouds, CC awoke with a start; luckily it wasn't enough to wake the sleeping man beside her. Within minutes, his dress shirt covered her upper half and she slid back into her slacks. Tonight had been everything that she could have asked for and more but she couldn't stay, not yet.

She brushed her lips against his temple and ran her fingers through his hair before turning to exit the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" a rich baritone voice from behind her echoed.

A totally un-Babcock-like blush covered her cheeks. "I'm going home." A brief smile graced her lips.

"Come on back to bed, Babcock." He whispered as his lips graced the sensitive spot just below her ear.

The closing of her eyes meant that he was already starting to melt her if only just a little bit. _"I really can't stay," _she barely croaked as delicate kisses were being placed up and down her neck, partly reliving their fun from earlier.

"I know it's your natural habit, but _baby it's cold outside."_ His hands wound their way around her back as he pulled her in closer. She pushed against his shoulder in response to his zinger. But he reeled her in and playfully pushed her back on the bed.

The End.


End file.
